467th Alliance Marine Tactical-Reconnaissance Division
The 467th Alliance Marine Tactical Reconnaissance Division 'was an elite division of the Alliance Marine Corps focused on reconnaissance and covert operations. Hand-picked from standard infantry and special forces groups, the Tactical-Reconnaissance Division, also known as the 467th Reconnaissance Division were formed in 2120 CE as a means of gathering reconnaissance for NATO coalitions in the wake of the Kenyan-Congo War, however the unit was later repurposed to serve as a colony expeditionary force designed to scout out planets that could be potentialy colonized. However with the start of the First Contact War in 2157 CE the 467th started agressive action against military targets and became a highly publicized and infamous military unit. Formation Following the massive losses of the Kenyan-Congo War that was ended by NATO peacekeepers in 2119 CE due to poor intelligence and little knowledge of enemy emplacements it was deemed vital by Nato to establish a reconnaissance force capable of deep infiltration and intelligence gathering to avoid another string of giant losses that were suffered at the hands of the Kenyan Army in 2119 CE. Proposed first by Greek General Alexander Machin who had been the coalition's commanding officer. The Greek government declined his proposal due to lack of appriote soldier numbers. However when the world unification group, Vision of Peace caught wind of the idea, they hired lobbyists and used corrupt politicians in the U.N. to bring up the formation of the group as a multi-nation task force. The United States, China, Canada, Japan, Spain, France, England, Russia, and Arabia agreed to form the 467th on December 25th 2121 CE. This nine country coalition pitched in around two thousand elite soldiers each to form the Nato Tactical Reconnaissance division which would be stationed in the Philipenes. First commanded by Brigadier General Vladimir Bricheria, a Russian veteran of the Chinese Civil War. Bricheria would command the 467th for the next sixty-eight years before suffering a heart attack on New Years Day. Combat History Mission The 467th was focused on the gathering of reconnaissance and intelligence from behind enemy lines to be able to transmit that information to officers who lacked appriote battlefield information. This meant deployment behind enemy lines with no support or relief. This greatly influenced their training regime and the amount of respect given to them. Members of the 467th were appriotely labeled as 'recon marines' and would sometimes deploy by themselves to an entire planet in a small platoon. The standard platoon consisted of: '''One Platoon commander - '''Usually a Lieutenent to Captain. '''One Platoon sergeant '- Usually a gunnery to master sergeant. '''Four squads of Recon marines - A squad of Recon Marines was made up of six men and consisted of #Two rifleman armed with an automatic assault rifle. #One designated rifleman armed with a semi-automatic battle rifle. #One Medic armed with a shotgun. #One support infantryman armed with a light machine gun. #One radio operator armed with a sub machine gun. 'One sniper team - '''A two man team with a spotter and sniper. This was the standard makeup however it could vary due to situation. For example sometimes multiple sniper teams could be attached to a platoon or a specialist could be attached to a squad, for example a radio operator could be replaced with a demolitions expert if one was needed to fufill a mission's objectives. Creed All recon marines were sworn in under a creed that asserted their duties and responsibilities as a recon marine. The creed was as follows. '''I '''am a Reconnaissance Marine. It is my duty to undertake missions of danger to aid my battlefield brethren. '''I't is my duty to follow all orders and stand strong and brave in the face of danger. '''I '''will never forget my role or what I was trained to do. I stood above the rest and it is my job to lead by example. '''I '''will respect the men who gave me this title and my fellow brothers in arms. I will die for my squadmates and they will die for me. No man dead or alive will be left behind. We will all come home together or not at all. '''I '''hereby sware to adhere to the values of bravery, strength, courage, sacrifice, and honor. I am a Reconnaissance Marine. Training The training regime of the 467th was one of the most brutal and hard to endure. Due to their high risk operations that they were designed for in which no support, reinforcements, or supplies could be delievered. The trainees of the 467th were taught to be able to function as a team and work well and also to be able to work entirely alone and survive in most terrains. To qualify for training as a recon marine and thus later become one. A candidate had to meet the following requirements: *Be a male or female of at least twenty years of age and no more of thirty years of age. *Have an IQ of at least 120 on both the Terman Classification and the Wechsler Classification. *Be at least a Lance Corporal. *Have a score of 190 out of 200 possible or higher on a rifle accuracy course. *Have a score of 100 out of 110 possible or higher on a pistol accuracy course. *Make at least a 90 out of 100 on a written exam. *Have no serious diseases such as cancer, diabetes, or any STD. *Be able to do two hundred sit ups in three minutes. *Be able to do one hundred push ups in two minutes. *Be able to run five miles in twenty minutes. *Be of non-marital status (this was done to ensure that soldiers would have no distractions in their work). *Have recomendation from at least one superior officer that must be at least the rank of Lieutenent. These strict requirements made entry nearly impossible to all but the best and handpicked warriors. Out of every two hundred soldiers, only one could meet the requirements to become a recon marine. This made the soldiers of the 467th highly respected and the title of recon marine highly sought after. When candidates were found they were asked to become a recon marine by an authorized officer. If the candidate agreed, of which 96.5% did then they were put on transport to the Mariana Islands where the training regime of the 467th took place. Flying speficicaly to Guam which the United States had held traditionaly for decades as a territory. On the north side of the island a military base had been constructed with a barracks, firing range, and multiple other neccessities required for the training of personnel. The first day of the six week training consisted of a 'meet and greet' where trainees were introduced to one another for a few hours before being brought to the base's firing range where marksmanship was tested and recorded by multiple computer software programs capable of assigning trainees roles that they could train to become such as a designated marksman. However on the second day of training events were stepped up. Trainees were awoken at seven A.M. where they would run a five mile course, do one hundred push ups, and perform one hundred and thirty situps in the course of an hour and a half. This was reffered to as the 'daily torment' by trainees who would repeat this series of exercises every day in training. After their morning exercise recruits reported to combat training where over they would be drilled on a subject for a week straight five times before undertaking the final week of training. The courses were. *Basic combat training - One week of instruction over battlefield tactics, how to use weaponry effectively, how to work as a squad during a battle scenario, and multiple solo and team virtual training courses. *Enchanced firearms training - One week instruction that covered the use of firearms including target practice, reloading and handling of over ninety weapons, training in specialty weapons such as sniper rifles and rocket launchers, and an explosive course covering the useage of explosive charges and grenades. *Enchanced CQC training - One week instruction covering hand to hand and close range knife combat. Course covered rushed instruction of martial arts, use of throwing knives, knife and machete combat, and how to effectively kill a combatant stealthily. *Enchanced specialty training - One week instruction covering useage of vehicles, basic repair skills, basic first aid skills, computer and technology skill course, and training in heavy weapons. *Enchanced perfomance training - One week course training recruits to work as a squad and by themselves. Course included 'road trip' objectives and team building exercises requiring combined work. These were the main five weeks of training. The sixth and final week consisted of mock operations for intelligence in which recruits would work in squad, platoon, and in solo numbers simulating combat and recon scenarios. Equipment Category:Foxtrot12 Category:Military Category:Units Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Military Units